It died before it started
by Made In The Morgue
Summary: Ayumi and Yoshiki come to the end of the road and in order to be accepted in Avalon one must sacrifice their partner. This is a short story of Ayumi and Yoshiki as sorcerers in the Soul Sacrifice universe.


Ayumi coughed up blood as she casted another spell. A flurry of lightning bolts appeared and she aligned them to the target. Yoshiki dodged the attack just in time and managed to cut her on the arm with his axe edge.

She knew that their partnership would end like this. There was no other way. And yet...no she couldn't let herself drown in emotions. She wanted to win, but she wasn't sure if she could live with herself after he was gone. She had been saving monsters all this time. Deep down she was truly afraid of sacrificing him.

Anyway it's not like she had a chance. Her healing seed was already loss so she couldn't repair her wounds.

Ayumi screamed in pain as she was hit in the back by a Goblin. Of course there were other monsters here. She stumbled forward and lost her balance. In that instance Yoshiki hit her with an iceroot. She cringed feeling the blood that had seeped from her wounds freeze over her skin.

She struggled to get back up and wondered what was taking him so long to just defeat her. She released a static mine and shot a glare at him. If he came close he would be shocked by it. It's not like it would make a difference though. He could take a lot more damage than she could.

Yoshiki stepped closer to it and waited for the bolt to strike him. When it did he shook a bit with the pain, but endured it. Ayumi conjured a bolt burial clod and watched as Yoshiki took the hit. He flew back and smashed into the stone wall across the room.

Ayumi got up and powered up her sparktree root. Maybe she had a chance of winning. She watched as Yoshiki slowly got up, she wasn't sure if she was going to make it in time with her speed to get to him while he was still injured.

Instead of healing himself he slowly brought his fist up. Ayumi knew this was her chance. She could get him if only she could move a bit faster. She finally got in front of him, but it was too late. He brought his fist down hard in the ground and summoned a Golem. The beast slammed her into the ground with its large stone hands and then whacked her aside.

"Auugh!" The pain was excruciating, she felt several bones in her break at the impact of the Golem's hand.

Finally conjured he threw a flurry of toxic leaves and thorns at her. Ayumi fell to the ground on her back. She could feel the poison coursing through her body and slowly taking away her health. She looked up and closed her eyes ready for what was to come.

She heard him moved towards her and bend down. "I-I can't." Ayumi opened her eyes at his voice. She looked over at him. He was distressed and scared. "I can't sacrifice you."

He sat down on the floor next to her and covered his face with his hands. Something about him looked so lonely. She wanted to hold him, and tell him everything would be okay. She had never seen this side of him. Afterall he was always the one to sacrifice monsters while she saved them.

"Don't be a fool." She said. Ayumi spat those words out with pain and false bitterness. She had too. To make sure he would be okay. To show that she didn't care for him as much as he thought.

"Your suppose to be a Sorcerer. Do what must be done."

"Like you're one to talk." He responded taking away his hands from his face and looking at her with a pained expression. She wanted to cry, but held it in.

He extended his hand out and touched her face. "I love you. I know I'm not suppose to, but..." He trailed off as he got lost trying to say the right words.

"But you couldn't help it?" Ayumi asked as she smiled. She felt a warmth radiating through her chest at his words. He loved her. It was almost too much to bear. She had fallen for him as well. Along with all the missions and things. They had supported each other and gone through so much. He had taught her things and she had given him knowledge as well. They had formed a strong bond.

She wanted to tell him her feelings, to have him know before she was gone. She wanted him to hear it from her own lips. Although she wasn't sure if that would stop him from making the sacrifice.

Ayumi lifted up her hand slowly and touched his arm. "I'll always be with you." She said. Yoshiki moved her body and cradled her upper body in his arms and lap.

"I can't. I don't want to." Yoshiki said. It looked as if he were going to cry.

"You made a promise to your sister. You have to go to Avalon and find your parents. You have to save them..." Ayumi said. She knew of what he wanted to do since the beginning. He had told her clearly and to not get in his way. Thinking back to it they were really bitter to each other when they first met. He was determined to find his parents before any other sorcerer could and save them both and bring them back home. They had both turned into monsters trying to provide their children with money and food. Slimes was what they became. It was so natural for people who lived in poverty to be overtaken by their desire and turn into a monsters.

"Don't let me get in the way of your path." She said as she looked into his eyes.

He bent down and kissed her softly. Ayumi's heart fluttered at the contact. What a pity. This would be her first and last kiss. He gently laid her down on the ground and stood up.

"I'll always remember you." He said as he began the process of sacrificing her. She felt no pain at all surprisingly. She thought she would, but it was like a numbing sensation.

Just when it was almost over she whispered three words. "I love you." Although it was a whisper Yoshiki had definitely heard them. He wanted to stop, but it was too late.

As soon as he absorbed her soul he felt a warmth radiating through him. It was like she was trying to fix the broken pieces inside him. It was only natural of her. She was a divine sorceress after all. He was neutral, because even he saw that some monsters horrible monsters couldn't be forgiven.

Although some, still can. That's why he would go and save his parents. He wouldn't let Ayumi's death be in vain.

"Our love is dead." He muttered as he watched his right arm light up in a whitish blue color.

"I know." He heard a little whisper and knew it was her voice. "It died before it began."


End file.
